Yixing! You are Crazy!
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Yixing yang 'gila'-karena ketampanan Junmyeon- berusaha mendapatkan hati Pria berwajah angelic itu. Meskipun dengan cara yang antimainstream sekalipun. Akankah Yixing menyerah jika Junmyeon menolak kehadiran nya?/SULAY AREA/YAOI/TWOSHOOT/ Gaje,Warn: GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!


Yixing!You are Crazy!

.

.

.

Suho Pov

Hai. Aku Kim Junmyeon

Salah satu Siswa yang paling ehem Kaya ehem di Growl High School. Bukan hanya itu aku juga terkenal dengan sifat Sopan dan disiplin tinggi dan tentunya aku punya banyak penggemar di luar maupun di dalam sekolah.

Tetapi hal itu tak mengganggu ku sedikit pun. Tapi semenjak ada si 'gila' itu aku merasa bahwa hidup ku terancam, aku tau itu terdengar lebay. Tapi ketahuilah si 'gila' itu sama halnya dengan seorang psikopat, yaah aku mengakui wajahnya cantik dan manis dengan lesung pipi di pipi kanannya.

Itu baru cover nya, kalau kau lebih tau si 'gila' itu lebih dalam kau akan menyadari bahwa si 'gila' itu benar-benar gila!.

FYI, aku memanggilnya si 'gila' karena ia selalu bertindak diluar akal pikiran manusia normal.

Dan aku juga bingung bagaimana bisa si 'gila' itu masuk di sekolah elit macam Growl high school. Dan juga kenapa aku membicarakan si 'gila' 'berbahaya' itu. Sudahlah pindah topik, aku juga Ketua Osis di sekolah ku, aku mempunyai sahabat yang ber-.

"JUNMYEONIIE~~~~"

Author Pov

Merasa ada yang memanggil junmyeon pun menolehkan kepalanya betapa terkejut nya junmyeon melihat si 'gila' tengah berlari kearah nya dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Baru saja junmyeon bicara tentang si 'gila' itu beberapa detik langsung muncul. Memang... Panjang umur!.

Setelah tepat berada di depan junmyeon, Si 'gila'-panggilan junmyeon- itu langsung..

"Cupp! Selamat pagi junmyeoniee~"

Langsung mencium pipi sebelah kiri junmyeon dan mengucapkan selamat pagi tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Junmyeon? Dengan tubuh yang kaku, Mata membola seperti bola pingpong. Entah kenapa saat si 'gila' mencium nya tadi, junmyeon merasa ada sedikit sengatan listrik,ingat hanya sedikit junmyeon juga berkilah dalam hati kalau itu bukan gejala orang yang akan jatuh cinta, tetapi karena cuaca. padahal jelas-jelas hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali mana mungkin kan ada kilat atau petir atau semacamnya. Alasan kau junmyeon!

Junmyeon tersentak saat ada tangan yang bergoyang-goyang di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa melamun Myeonie~ , pasti tidak menyangka yaa dapat Morning Kiss disekolah"

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sifat narsis si 'gila' ini. Oh ya selain gila ia juga sangat narsis, Ingat itu!

"Sudahlah daripada meladeni 'orang gila' seperti mu, mendingan aku masuk kelas" ucap junmyeon dingin dan hendak meninggalkan si 'gila' belum ada tiga langkah, langkah junmyeon langsung terhenti oleh tarikan seseorang yang mau tak mau harus membuat nya membalikkan badan. Dan terkejut dengan wajah si 'gila' yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tetapi keterkejutan junmyeon tidak sampai disitu karena si 'gila' tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir junmyeon, dan..

Dengan gerakan slow motion si 'gila' menempelkan bibirnya di bibir junmyeon dengan pas dan akurat.

Terdengar suara siulan dan kekehan dari orang-orang yang melewati mereka berdua.

Saat sadar junmyeon langsung mendorong kuat bahu si 'gila' hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke tanah, dan junmyeon langsung saja meninggalkannya tanpa peduli memasuki sekolah.

Si 'gila' tadi yang jatuh mencoba bangkit dan menyusul junmyeon, terhenti saat melihat pemuda bermata belo menghampiri junmyeon dan tersenyum hangat dan menyapa junmyeon dan dibalas senyuman hangat dari junmyeon, oh jangan lupakan cara junmyeon membalas sapaan pemuda itu dengan lembut

yang belum pernah si 'gila' lihat jika ia dengan junmyeon bertemu. Tersenyum saja tidak pernah apalagi berkata lembut, jika bertemu dengan si 'gila' junmyeon akan berkata dengan datar dan dingin tak terkadang juga kasar.

Hati si 'gila' itu terhenyak melihat nya, tetapi sesaat kemudian si 'gila' tersenyum dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau pemuda bermata belo itu bisa membuat junmyeon tersenyum dan berkata lembut. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku pasti bisa membuat nya seperti itu di hadapanku, hehehe" ucapnya sambil memasuki halaman sekolah dan setelah itu terdengar suara bel masuk.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

Pulang Sekolah

Saat ini junmyeon sedang berada di area parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya. Kenapa sepeda, kenapa tidak mobil? Itulah pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan oleh warga sekolah, Dan jawabannya adalah Karena junmyeon bosan memakai mobil, sekali-sekali ia ingin berbaur(?) dengan warga sekolah.

Membuka gembok dan rantai pada ban sepedanya junmyeon mulai menaiki dan mengayuh sepedanya sebelum suara nista-menurut junmyeon- yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"Junmyeooonie~! Tunggu! Kita pulang bersama-sama" ucap si "gila"-ehmm oke sepertinya kurang baik memanggilnya seperti itu jadi mari kita panggil si "gila" itu dengan Yixing-. Sambil mengayuh sepedanya menuju junmyeon.

"Kita pulang bersama-sama yaah myeonie~" ucap yixing saat sudah berada disamping junmyeon yang menatap nya datar.

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu, Dan juga arah pulang kau dan aku berbeda. Jadi tidak perlu pulang bersama-sama, Mengerti!" Ucap junmyeon sedikit keras dan mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat guna menghindar dari yixing

Yixing yang melihat junmyeon meninggalkannya buru-buru menyusul.

"Yaa, setidaknya keluar bersama dari gerbang sekolah, Tidak masalah kan?" Tanya yixing dengan wajah polosnya.

Junmyeon yang mendengar ucapan yixing hanya mendengus pelan dengan tatapan matanya yang terus kedepan sambil tetap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Apa? Tidak masalah? Malah ada kau selalu ada masalah salah satunya. Merusak pemandangan!" Setelah berucap junmyeon langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat hingga berbelok kearah kanan, meninggalkan yixing yang terdiam dengan satu kakinya yang menapak tanah. Dengan memanyunkan bibir, yixing mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Yixing terdiam memikirkan kata-kata junmyeon tadi. Tidak bisakah junmyeon melihat dirinya barang sekali saja. Tidak bisakah junmyeon melihat dirinya yang 'mungkin' sudah lelah mengejarnya. Tidak bisakah junmyeon merasa bahwa yixing mencintainya. Dan Tidak bisakah junmyeon membuka hatinya untuk yixing.

Yixing lelah, lelah batin maupun fisik(?). Yixing memutar otaknya memikirkan rencana gila apalagi yang akan ia buat.

.

"AHA!" itulah kata pertama yang yixing ucapkan saat menemukan ide gilanya, mungkin jika di komik di atas kepala yixing akan muncul lampu bohlam 100 watt.

"Baiklah demi mendapatkan junmyeon, aku akan membuat rencana yang mungkin lebih gila. So, wait for the show tomorrow, Myeonie~" ucap Yixing dengan Senyum manis dan mengayuh sepedanya dan berbelok kearah kiri.

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda manis yang tengah mengendap-endap masuk ke gerbang sekolah Growl High School, sesekali kepalanya menoleh kiri dan kanan sepertinya was-was akan suatu hal.

Setelah masuk dengan cepat pemuda manis itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga langkah kaki nya terhenti di didepan Mading.

/S : Mading? Yang gajah punya itukan?/ R: itu Gading pe'a/ *Abaikan^^~

Dengan tergesa pemuda manis itu membuka tas nya, setelah dapat apa yang ia cari, dengan terburu-buru pemuda manis itu membuka kunci kaca mading(yang untungnya ia punya duplikat kunci nya).

Saat mendengar bunyi klik dengan semangat '69' pemuda manis itu menempelkan kertas-kertas yang berisi..

Berisi foto pemuda manis itu dengan Junmyeon? Yang sedang making love, dengan gaya yang erotis.

Pemuda manis yang terindefikasi sebagai Yixing itu tersenyum puas atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi. "Tak sia-sia editannya bagus juga" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Kemudian melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam sudah menujukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Yang berarti 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan dibuka dan itu artinya para siswa dan siswi Growl High School akan melihat berita terbaru dan ter'hot' di Mading.

Tersenyum iblis saat tau rencananya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi dan Yixing melangkah kan kakinya menuju atap sekolah untuk menunggu reaksi warga sekolah dan tentunya reaksi dari Junmyeon sang pujaan hati.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang kaki 'kurang jenjang' berlari memasuki halaman sekolah. Saat telah memasuki halaman sekolah dengan nafas satu-satu junmyeon membungkuk mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

Setelah dirasa nafasnya normal junmyeon berdiri dan seketika tersadar kalau dirinya sedang ditatap dengan berbagai tatapan, yang pasti tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan memuja yang setiap hari junmyeon dapatkan di sekolah.

Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya saat tangan seseorang menariknya menuju Mading sekolah yang terdapat banyak siswa maupun siswi yang sedang melihat sesuatu di mading sekolah.

Saat tepat berada didepan mading yang membutuhkan perjuangan karena banyaknya siswa ataupun siswi di depan mading.

Melihat junmyeon yang hanya berdiam diri membuat orang yang menarik junmyeon tadi geram, dan akhirnya menjitak pelan kepala junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, apa yang kau lakukan. Hah?!"

Cukup membuat Junmyeon tersentak pelan dan menoleh keasal suara, dan mendapati namja bermata belo yang sering junmyeon sapa dengan Dio.

"Apa?" Ucap junmyeon sambil melongo.

"Apanya yang apa junmyeon! Lihat mading didepanmu!" Ucap dio geram dan ingin menjitak ulang kepala junmyeon, namun urung ia lakukan karena melihat perubahan raut wajah dari junmyeon.

Saat melihat kedepan mading dimana disana ada foto. 'Cuman foto doang apanya bagus buat dilihat, cuman ada sepasang kekasih mungkin yang melakukan adegan dewasa, apa?! Adegan dewasa?! Dan kenapa salah satunya ada yang mirip denganku dan siapa itu? Yixing? Hah?! Yixing?! Kurang Ajar! Siapa yang membuat ini- Yixing? Ya pasti Yixing! Aku harus mencarinya! Awas kau Xing!' Batin junmyeon dengan muka memerah menahan amarah dan dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, junmyeon berlari meninggalkan siswa siswi yang berbisik-bisik saat melihatnya dan meninggalkan Dio yang melongo dibuatnya

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki pend-ehem ralat- kurang panjang itu berlari dengan cepat, menyusuri koridor sesekali kepalanya akan melongok masuk kedalam ke setiap kelas.

Mencari orang yang membuat nya marah besar sekarang.

Peluh bercucuran didahi hingga turun kesisi-sisi wajahnya, terus berlari mencari orang itu. Tapi sudah hampir semua kelas ia datangi dan hasilnya nihil.

Saat menuruni anak tangga junmyeon berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang satu-satu. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mendaratkan bokong nya di anakan tangga sembari mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Junmyeon memutar otaknya mencoba memikirkan tempat apa yang sering yixing datangi. Perpustakaan? Sudah . Kelas Yixing? Tak usah ditanya, malah tempat itu yang pertama junmyeon datangi. Taman Belakang sekolah? Jangan ditanya junmyeon takkan kesana, karena tempat itu mempunyai cerita mitos turun temurun bahwa tempat itu ada penunggunya, wanita berbaju putih lagi, jadi jangan harap junmyeon akan kesana. Atap sekolah? Belum.

Junmyeon tersenyum saat tau tempat terakhir yang belum ia jangkau. Pasti Yixing ada disana, Dengan semangat 69 junmyeon kembali menaiki tangga dan berlari dengan kekuatan bulan *eh ralat* berlari dengan kekuatan cahaya matahari karena ini masih pagi hari.

.

Atap Sekolah

Angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menghajar (?) Wajah junmyeon, dengan langkah pelan junmyeon melangkah, belum ada dua langkah junmyeon sudah mendapat punggung sempit namja kurus itu berada di pinggir pembatas atap sekolah, dengan kedua kakinya berada diantara pembatas (bayangin klo orang mau terjun dari atap ke lantai bawah).

Firasat Junmyeon mulai tidak enak setelah melihat Yixing berdiri diantara pembatas itu. 'Apa Yixing mau bunuh diri? Astaga! Aku harus mencegahnya!. Tapi.. kalau Yixing bunuh diri terus Is Dead, berarti tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi! Ha haha! Biarin aja' Batin Junmyeon kejam.

Jantung Junmyeon semakin berdebar saat melihat Yixing mulai menaikkan satu kakinya, Junmyeon mesti was-was kalau Yixing benar-benar akan bunuh diri.

'Haduh! Kalau Yixing Is Dead, terus arwahnya gentayangin aku gimana?!' Batin Junmyeon mulai Labil.

Saat Yixing menaikkan satu lagi kakinya, yang dimana tinggal satu penyangga lagi dan dipastikan Yixing akan jatuh.

Junmyeon harus mengambil tindakan sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Dengan cepat Junmyeon berjalan kearah Yixing, danBRUKK!

Oh astaga! Junmyeon terjatuh permisa! *plakk

Ternyata niatan baik Junmyeon tak direspon oleh tali sepatunya yang entah kapan sudah terlepas, yang mengakibatkan dirinya menginjak tali sepatunya yang masih suci itu (?).

Mendengar suara debuman yang lumayan keras dibelakang nya, membuat Yixing menoleh kan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Junmyeon yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya dengan mulut yang bergerak abstrak (mencibir)

Sebuah tatapan polos terpampang diwajah manis Yixing, mengangkat bahu acuh dengan segera Yixing membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Junmyeon menghadap pagar pembatas. Dan mencoba menggapai sesuatu.

Mulai mengangkat satu kakinya lagi sehingga kini keduanya berada di antara pembatas tersisa satu pembatas lagi Yixing akan jatuh. Tapi bukan Yixing namanya jika melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Melihat hal itu Junmyeon langsung berdiri, setelah memastikan tali sepatunya sudah benar-benar terikat pas dan akurat. Junmyeon tidak ingin jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya kayak ada manis-masam-kecut gitu XD.

Junmyeon segera berlari dengan cepat Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing, tapi tidak membuat turun dari atas pagar pembatas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?! Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri jangan disini! Tiduran di tengah jalan saja sana jika ingin bunuh diri!" Teriak Junmyeon penuh emosi.

Mendengar teriakan Junmyeon membuat kedua mata Yixing membola. Kaget? Jelaslah kaget Yixing daritadi itu lagi melakukan penyelamatan.

"Apaan sih! Aku itu berdiri kayak gini bukan buat bunuh diri. Tapi buat bantu ini!"

Yixing menunjuk sebuah sarang laba-laba yang berada didekat Talang Air (yang fungsinya buat nampung air hujan, terus dibuang melalui pipa)

Junmyeon mengikuti arah telunjuk Yixing dan mendapati sarang laba-laba yang tak terurus oleh pemiliknya(?).

Junmyeon kira Yixing akan bunuh diri, ternyata Yixing hanya ingin menyelematkan sarang laba-laba + penghuninya-seekor laba-laba-

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Yixing baik juga yah rela-relain naik pagar pembatas cuman mau nolongin hewan yang tak berdaya seperti itu, Junmyeon salut deh!.

"Kau ingin terus disitu selamanya? Cepat turun atau kudorong kau hingga jatuh. Urusan kita belum selesai!" Bentak Junmyeon dengan muka memerah

'Apa Junmyeon sedang merona' Batin Yixing mulai memprediksi.

Mendengar bentakan Junmyeon yang diarahkan kedirinya membuat Yixing termenung. Sebegitu salah kah dirinya pada Junmyeon sehingga setiap bertemu dengan Junmyeon pasti mendapat bentakan atau teriakan yang memekakkan telinga nya.

Yixing menunduk dengan tangan berpegangan erat pada pagar pembatas. Apa dia harus berhenti sampai disini, untuk mendapatkan hati Junmyeon?

Yixing menegakkan kembali kepalanya, kemudian turun dari pagar pembatas itu. Dan menghadap kearah Junmyeon dengan wajah sendu.

"Junmyeon-ssi aku minta maaf, karena aku menempel foto editan 'kita' di mading, kau pasti malu-"

"Ya! Aku malu sangat malu! Aku tak menyangka kau memajang foto hasil editan seperti itu! Kau telah merusak nama baikku. Enyahlah kau dari hadapan ku, kalau bisa kau perlu lenyap dari muka bumi!" Teriak Junmyeon dengan penuh emosi.

Tubuh Yixing tersentak saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Junmyeon. Apa Junmyeon bilang tadi? Junmyeon ingin ia lenyap dari hadapan Junmyeon.

Yixing merasa matanya sedikit berembun, dan mulai melanjutkan ucapan yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Iya pasti, aku tidak akan 'pernah' muncul lagi dihadapanmu Junmyeon-ssi" ucap Yixing dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh dipipi kanannya.

"Aku akan turun kebawah menuju mading dan melepas semua foto editan itu, kemudian mengumumkan kepada siswa dan siswi bahwa foto itu hanya hasil editanku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, maafkan aku selalu menggangumu selama ini" lanjut Yixing dengan airmata yang menetes dari kedua mata indahnya, mencoba menghapus airmata itu walau ia tahu akan percuma saja.

"Kumohon sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan menggangumu lagi Junmyeon-ssi. Permisi" ucap Yixing sambil membungkuk beberapa kali dan menjauh dari hadapan Junmyeon.

Bukankah itu yang diinginkan Junmyeon, 'lenyap dari hadapannya'.

Tapi, apa benar Yixing akan menyerah begitu saja? Segampang itu?

End

tapi boong XD

TBC

Jelek yaah . Tau kok saya sadar diri malah, tapi yaah mau gimana lagi namanya ide gak bisa di paksain

Oh ya belakangan ini saya geram(?) Banget sama sasaeng fans yang minta dirinya di 'rape' sama Papi suho. Udah denger kn tuh berita? Pasti sdh.

Enak banget minta di gitu-gituin sama Papi Suho emang Papi Suho mau gitu?! Ya enggak lah! Kan 'little suho' cuman buat Mama Yixing XD.

Dan FF ini Bakal saya lanjut jika responnya bagus dan tentunya tergantung review~.

Oh ya saya juga minta penyemangat-review- di drabble Kristao saya, gak maksa kok klo gk mau baca ^^~.

Sekian Terima Dollar (?)

Give Me Review? ^^3


End file.
